User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 8
Re:Archive Yes please (And Thank You) rawrlego Rawr the legos! 18:13, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thank You! Also This is my 130th Edit! rawrlego Rawr the legos! 18:24, 10 August 2009 (UTC) talk hey Thomasfan do you want to help me with my user page and tell me how to make my page great, please.Mays 00:32, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Double teething troubles Gone Crazy Last night I made a video (I Wont Upload it its not good for This wikia (Well kind of))Called TRIPLE Teething Troubles it was fun to make also rawrlego Rawr the legos! 18:31, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Wooden hiro I got him on the 6th! --rawrlego Rawr the legos! 18:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Some youtuber's Dad Used To Work At The thomas season 13 studio and they id a full gci test on DUKE AND BRETRUM!!!!!!!!!!!! So add them on to Season 13 page, And put on bolth of them with, (Tested) --rawrlego Rawr the legos! 19:55, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Youtube I know but sorry also about triple teething troubles i will upload it it later (To Youtube Not Here) --rawrlego Rawr the legos! 00:31, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Dream Had sence 3 with a twist! I Had A Dream i was gunna die at 100 when ver i have it i sob i STILL Have it Last time i had it it had ME As Percy in it!!!!!!!!!!! he is ok rawrlego Rawr the legos! 00:37, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Black bugs went over me today as james would say "Ick" Please... ...don't delete my talk page. I was making responsible edits. If you can let me edit on this wiki I would be greatful. Thank you. -- 01:40, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Because... ...I'm very busy and I don't think I'd like to register, but that's just for the time being. Meanwhile please do not delete my talk page thank you.-- 02:04, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I've done it. Thanks. --OrigamiAirEnforcer 02:43, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yes it is better this way, but I hope no spam comes.--OrigamiAirEnforcer 02:58, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::Cool. How long ago was that?--OrigamiAirEnforcer 03:02, 11 August 2009 (UTC) A bad user name found! Please block This user They have a bad user name! rawrlego Rawr the legos! 21:10, 11 August 2009 (UTC) It's been a while since I've visited the wikia here How have things been going around here? Oh, I see you're now an admin! Congrats man! Jim 21:08, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Should I upload... ...a pic of an old thomas yearbook?--OrigamiAirEnforcer 23:36, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay.--OrigamiAirEnforcer 05:34, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Great news! Guess what? My grandmother bought me a laptop! :) I don't have an Internet connection on it yet, but hopefully I will soon!!! :) That should make it a bit easier to sign on more often! :D I'll still be busy till the end of the month though. ZEM talk to me! 13:45, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Trainz Ten Cents Sadly no, as MasterofTrains is busy making his RWS Thomas' Branchline Layout. I am also planning to ask him to make the Grandparents Express Trolley (A green trolley tam that could fly like Harold XD) from Mister Roger's Neighborhood though, so hopefully once he's done with the route, I can get the trolleys and Ten Cents. Jim 00:27, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, also, according to a model railway magazine that came out in '07, the un-named mines engine is named Atlas. I noticed that the caption above his pic here on the wikia says "Atlas (or Alfred)". Dunno about that red engine in the box, though. Jim 00:35, 15 August 2009 (UTC) StanierJack tried to make Sunshine once but failed. He told me he's redoing it with tutorials, but so far, no TUGS models have ever been released for Trainz. Jim 00:37, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Sadly, I am no longer a member SIF. I got banned, but I'd rather not say why. I like ZEM's forum way better anyway. Hm, you know, speaking of engines named Alfred, have you watched Skarloey123's Sodor: The Dark Times Trilogy? I quite liked it. Lotsa explosions! Jim 00:55, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Speaking of Skarloey123, he is making the Arsedale engines and the Culdee Fell Railway engines! Like his Alfred model, the have hybrid TV series style faces. They look magnificent! Jim Hero of the Rails Hey Thomasfan this is PNR. I just need to tell you that Victor is based on a Baldwin saddle tank engine this is true minus the bell and another dome beside the funnel. Victor's type can be seen alot in Cuba in sugar mills. Plus I think that Hiro is going to be returned to Japan again I just saw a playset and when I pressed it they said goodbye Hiro at Brendam Docks. --PNR 08:55, 17 August 2009 (UTC)PNR Billyu page Hello, I found this page upon the wikia currently serving as a redirect page to Billy and was wondering whether it should remain that way or be deleted? PryceV1 10:26, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Edits Hi, could I please ask why you reverted my edits on the Cows page? All the trivia I put down is true, with Bluebell being black and white in the Railway Series books, while her being tan in the Television series, and the cows that broke Edward's train did make a brief appeareance in "Percy's Predicement" at the beginning of the episode, and I'd like to know why you reverted them, if it's alright with you. Not trying to sound pushy and all, but it got me a bit confused. Wattamack4 23:01, 20 August 2009 (UTC)Alex Why remove Just wondering why have you been removing categories like and others. They are up for a reason. Could you please not remove them again in future. Now I have to put them back and that will take a while. --Vitas 09:31, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Well they are bit necessary. The fact that with the heaps of characters here, you'd want just find those which are steam, diesel, have tenders and are of that model. This is an encyclopedia so to help serach and find. I mean this is what categories are for. A category would be not necessary for say if it were to categorise characters which are Thomas characters. Now we know they since this wikipedia is about Thomas things. So yeah, these particular categories are necessary. Also if going to delete a page, first ask and ckeck if it's okay. If you know a page is not true like a fan made up characters, then go ahead delete. --Vitas 01:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Whistles and Sneezes Why did you delete the trivia section? It's true. They did use stock footage from Coal in Whistles and Sneezes. User: Thomasfan93 21 August 2009 (PST) It's Great to be an Engine (DVD) Hello again, I found this DVD upon amazon in 2 versions - a UK version and a US version. Should the current page about this DVD therefore be edited to include both the UK and US versions or should the 2 versions have there own pages, something like (US DVD) and (UK DVD)? PryceV1 16:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC) The little blue tank engine's possible engine type Good news, everyone, I think I might have found the train that the little blue tank engine in the Railway Series was based on. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think he was based on the engine in the following link: http://www.steamtraingalleries.co.uk/pic_kwvr_011.html It has the same length of the side tanks, and the same wheel arrangement. Look in the link above this paragraph and see if it matches the basis of the little blue tank engine. Thank you for taking time to hear me out. ThomasFanAC 23:54, 25 August 2009 (UTC)ThomasFanAC Question Hey Thomasfan this is PNR I have a question what ever happened to the small box that were in the middle engine, a bad day for harold, It's only snow, and thomas opposite book article? --PNR 03:18, 27 August 2009 (UTC)PNR New Member Yeah, Thomasfan. I am in thailand. I want to know ; 1. Do you have more pics of Thomas & Friends Hero of the Rails? 2. Do you know where to buy Thomas & Friends DVD ? 3. Where do you come from? Good to see you! Hey, you're back! Did you enjoy yourself? I made about 100 edits here while you were gone! :) ZEM talk to me! 02:45, 1 September 2009 (UTC)